Disney Magic Matchmaking Show
by babyd0ll.MK
Summary: I noticed there's not a lot of Tai and Mimi so I decided to write a story about them. where you're host Tiger Lily gets them together without them knowing about it with a bit of truth, faith and DISNEY MAGIC! yes you read it right? Disney Magic? and there's going to be a few twists in here :] hope you enjoy! R/R
1. Chapter 1

**Disney Magic Matchmaking Service**

**Chapter One**

A large building like the famous Colissium from ancient times is where our story takes its place. Row after row the seats are packed with people. What are they waiting for you ask? You're going to find out soon enough. In the center of this large circle is a large stage that is set to look like a talk show with a small yet comfy purle couch on the left, a large 17" plasma TV in the middle that is operated to come out of the floor and back into the floor for hiding. On the right side is one of those modern flying chairs that is also known as hanging chairs. The sides of the stage has a beatiful royal hot pink curtains that is spreading from the roof top and down to the floor in a romantic waves.

Classic Disney songs from the movies start to play. Bibbidy-Boppidy-Boo starts to play and a littl ebit into the song poof a magic looking purple cloud with sparkles appear. The clouds starts screaming and clapping as the cloud of smoke dissappears in it's place is a brown haired girl, coughing, almost to the point of choking to death. The crowd stops clapping and scraeming as dead silence fills into the air as they stare wide-eyed at the girl.

The girl notices the crowd and stops her little coughing-choking fit. She stands up straight as she clears her throat while she examines the crowd with her innocent cinnamon brown eyes. As realizations dawns on her as a breathtaking smile breaks her face and a twinkle appears in her eyes that holds a promise of majic and mischief. She pushes a strand of hair from her face as a whirlwind of wind surrounds her in a small tornado not allowing the crowd to see her. When it subsides she's standing there in a dark pink skinny jeans wearing a black and purle tank top that has small stars made of glitter all over it giving it a magical feeling. She was also wearing some black heels. Her hair was no longer just brown but now had a natural looking blonde with a bit of pink highlights. She had one those microphone headsets on.

"HEY PEOPLE!" the girl yelled out; her voice booming across the Colliseum sized building "HOW ARE YA"LL DOING TODAY!" the crowds respond was in form of claps and screams. She let out a short chuckle and said" That's awesome! Are you guys ready for today's show!" the crowd went wild with scraems "I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" the girl yelled out putting a hand over her left ear to listen better.

The crowd screamed even louder. Two cannons appeared behind the girl one on each side of her and out from them exploded fireworks and confetti as a large bright blue neon sign came down from the roof. Disney's "Magic" Matchmaking Show was the name on the sign.

"Are you guys ready for today's show!" The girl yelled out. The crowd screamed in response. "Alright, as you all know I'm your host, Tiger Lily, and this is…"

The crowd accompanied her yelling out "Disney's "Magic" Matchmaking Show!"

"And as you all know this is the show where we set people up without them knowing using the power of Disney magic!" Tiger Lily yelled out getting a good response from the crowd.

"I don't know if you've heard but we've got some special guests today from

Digimon!" The crowd yelled out even more excited. Tiger Lily laughed and said "Remember the rules everyone: The guests don't know that we're trying to set them up so don't yell out anything that can give it away, alright!"

"Now! Let's give a warm welcome to our two very special guests: Taichi "Tai" Kamiya & Mimi Tachikawa!"

****End of Chapter One****

**So what do you think of chapter one? I know it' s a bit similar to the orginal Disney "Magic" Matchmaking Show but, I thought I changed a few things in this story. First this is basically on Digimon not Nine Lives of Chloe King and the host instead of Blue it's Tiger Lily and last but not least the colisum is based on the ancient times not from Hercules so hopefully you'll know what I'm coming from? J**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**"Now! Let's give a warm welcome to our two very special guests: Taichi "Tai" Kamiya & Mimi Tachikawa!"**Tiger Lily yelled out as she pointed towards the center empty area of the stage a second later a huge puff of the same smoke she had arrived in filled the area and when it dissapeared there stood a very confuse and shocked Tai and Mimi who weren't alone with their digimon Agumon and Palmon who were posed, as their bodies tensed as they were ready to attack.

"TIGER LILY!" they yelled out in surprise as they enveloping their faces as they relaxed their muscles and stood normally.

Tiger Lily grinned at them with a sheepish grin, waved and said sheepishly "Hello?"

Mimi just looked at Tiger Lily dumbly blinking her eyes, as Tai snapped out of it and said in a cocky kind of way "Tiger Lilly … where are we?"

"Where are you? Why… you're here." Tiger Lily answered grinning a cheshire grin as she extended her arms above her head and moved her hands around as she twirled in place showing them where they were.

Tai glared asnd said" Don't try to act all slick Lil's … only I can be slick since I'm one of the chosen ones as a leader" as he closed his eyes giving an aura of pride.

Mimi and Tiger Lily raised an eyebrow as they turned their heads to look at him as Mimi muttered under her breath "Yea.. and look how that turned out."

Tai turned to glare at Mimi but in response she smiled sweetly at him causing him to tumble over his glare to soften up a bit "Ooh nice one Meems." Tiger Lily grinning cheekily as she gave Mimi a high five.

Palmon and Agumon noticed the tenstion and said" Mimi where are we?"

Mimi looked down at her digimon and kneeled down "Don't worry Palmon I'm sure this is a safe place after all …" then turned around to only come face to face with the crowd of who knows how many people all staring wide-eyed at her and Tai along with their digimon. She froze on the spot where her mouth opened but she never finished her sentence.

"What are you staring … at…" Tai said stopping as well when his eyes settled on the crowd as he and Agumon stood very close behind Mimi and Palmon. He took a step closer so that she could feel protected and feel his breath on her cheek as he set his chin on her head a bit.

"What is this… Tiger Lily." Mimi and Tai said who were staring at the crowd that in return starring back at them.

Tiger Lily grinned sheepishy, scratching the back of the her head and said" Oh… umm.. this is … my talking show."

Mimi, Tai, along with their digimon's faces sharply turned to stare at Tiger Lily. It was beyond amazing how they didn't get whiplashed. "TALK SHOW!" they both yelled at once.

**"Aw… how adorable.. they even say the same thing all at the same time."** Tiger Lily thought to herself as a slight smile gracing her lips "Yes siree … this is my talk sow." Tiger Lily answered spinning in a circle slowly and carefully her hands behind her back gripping the toher hand as she slowly walked with her head held high proudly to the flying (or hanging) chair.

Once she was in front of the chair she turned to face Mimi and Tai and said" Please… please… come sit down…" as she motioned over to the purple vouce that was across from her.

Mimi and Tai slowly made their way to the couch along with Palmon and Agumon while Tiger Lily and the res tof the audience couldn't help but noticed how Tai not only got closer to Mimi but how he lightly put his fingers on the small of her back to guide her to the couch. Not that Mimi had noticed or at least pretended not to notice.

Tao sat next to Mimi while their digimon were in the other couch seeing it was very small for everybody to sit so they sat next to them and noticed how very small the couch really was. They had to move a bit to get comfortable. Tai had his arm resting behind Mimi's head on the couch while his other arm resitng on the armrest while Mimi was tucked into his arm; a bit of her weight on the right side of his chest while their legs we're stuck against each other that Mimi had to take off her new hat she bought from New York just so they can be comfortable and put it inside her bag.

"So… I guess… you probably are wondering or want an explanation of all this huh?" Tiger Lily said as she crossed her legs as she smiled her award-winning smile (and that's just literal) at Tai and Mimi. The guests in questions mutely nodded their heads "Ya… I thought so as well…" Tiger Lily as a wry smile danced across her lips.

"This…" Tiger Lily started waving her hand around as if that showed for the large out of this world builing "Is the famous talk show Disney "Magic" and I, Tiger Lily, am the host."

"And how exactly did you become a TV show host at the age of .. what … fifteen… sixteen." Mimi asked.

"And more importantly is it safe to be here with you running the show?" Tai asked as he raised his eyebrow. Mimi slapped his chest getting an "OW" from Tai along with a glare once again.

"Why do I always get asked that question by all my guests on this show." Tiger Lily stated smiling largely as she tried to contain her giggles "Yes it's very safe Meems … you don't need to know.." Tiger Lily giggled. Large laugher filled the arena as the crowd laughed.

Mimi and Tai looked at the crowd with raised eyebrows and Tai said" So … how did we get here? I mean no offense … the last thing we need to split up from the group."

"And what are we doing here?" Mimi asked.

"Well by Disney magic of course!" Blue stated a little too eagerly. Deadly silence filled the areana and you could hear the sound of crickets chirping and that soon stopped as the whole crowd along with Mimi, Tai, Agumon and Palmon stared at Tiger Lily with a "You have gotta be kidding me look." Alright… alright… no need to kill me… " Tiger Lily stated raising her hands up in the sigh on surrender "I just used my own powers to get you here."

The crowd murmered an agreement since everyone who was anyone that knew Tiger Lily indeed had speical gifts and talents that tend to do with the supernatural and she indeed has powers that could do anything. "And as for what you're doing here well isn't it obvous? You two are my guest stars along with your digimon." Tiger Lily stated happily.

"We… are…" Mimi and Tai looked at each other then turned to face Tiger Lily with confuse looks.

"Yes siree." Tiger Lily nodded her head enthusiastically "Now before you start asking what you're suppose to do here it's really quite simple really. You both are going to be performing scenes from the different classic Disney movies."

"We are?" Mimi asked raising her own eyebrows. Tiger Lily nodded her head enthusiastically.

"And now before one of you cough"Tai" cough say something rude like what' the point of doing this it's very quite simple. Which it's what this show is all about. Getting different guest stars to perform scenes from different Disney moves to show that no matter who does the scene if there's truth, fath and …."

"Please don't say pixie dust." Tai groaned out throwing his head back on the couch leaving Agumon to answer "What's pixie dust Tai?"

Tiger Lily stopped to glare at him "NO! This isn't Peter Pan! It's truth, faith and Disney magic; and Aqumon pixie dust is from a disney movie from Peter Pan." She finished as her eyes sparkling like jewels as she clasped hands were under her chin as she gazed into space "I can just see it now ! You both are going to be amazing!"

"You really think so?" Mimi asked excitedly apparently accepting the fac thtat she was going to be performing and with Tai no less. Tiger Lily nodded her head. Mimi and Tiger Lily started squealing as they held each othe'rs hands both day dreaming about the outcomes.

"Now HOLD ON!" Tai stated stopping their illusions and dreams "Who said we're going to be doing this anyway."

"TAI!" Mimi yelled glaring at him. "I did." Tiger Lily along with the crowd nodded her head enthusiastically as she backed up Mimi on this.

"No! No! No WAY we'er not going to do this. We don't have time to play fairy tail in fact, we're suppose to get back to the group come on Mimi." Tai stated as he grabbed Mimi by the hand which he didn't pay attention but, they both felt sparks and instantly let go leaving Mimi to cough.

"Tai let me go! And why not, I mean come on Tai, we need a vacation." Mimi whinned leaving Tai to roll his eyes.

"Because in case you haven't noticed, we're separted from our friends, who are probably worried and didn't you forget that Sora got kidnapped because of me and we have Devimon, Myotismon who wants to kill us because we're the digi destined in case you haven't forgoten that!" Tai exclaimed as he furiously pulled his hair in frustration leaving Mimi tensed which he didn't noticed at the moment but Tiger Lily along with the crowd of audience did.

Mimi's anger and happiness fell, ignoring the name who captured his and Yamato's heart… where her look on a crestfallen appreance "Oh yeah… I almost forgot about that…" leaving her to fake smile towards Tai.

"Devimon, Mytoismon? What are you talking about?" Tiger Lily asked confuse.

"I've told you before that Devimon, Mytoismon wants to take over the world with revenge since we pretty much destoryed him and somehow they managed to be alive after when we thought we were done; seeing we're the digi destined." Tai lowered his voice (or so he thought he said it quite loudly since he was a bit annoyed and the whole crowd heard him-not that they didn't know about the evil bad guys of digimon and well everything about them cause they did) but he doesn't need to know any of that did he?) as he glared exasperated at Tiger Lily.

"NO! You DOLT! I know who Devimon and Mytoismon are! I meant what are you talking about them finding you guys here! I mean that's impossible." Tiger Lily stated getting up from her chair to stand Tai down (which didn't seem to work since he was taller than both Mimi and her)

Before Tai could even speak Tiger Lily kept talking "They can't find you guys here because 1rst of all I wont' let them get near you and you know me when I say somehting I mean it and 2 this is going to give you guys a break from training, school, stress, whatever you guys do in the digital world, along with the bad guys and 3. Devimon and Mytoismon can't find you here since this is another dimension and it's completely invisible for them to see it. Only certain people can come thru here so there's no way they could find it."

"Oh…" Tai said shocked. Knowing Tiger Lily everything she said was basically true.

"See Tachi! This could be a vacation. We're safe and everything." Mimi said excitly ignoring the fact that she was just tensed awhile ago. "Can we do it? Pretty please pleasee pelase pelase!" Mimi begging giving Tai the puppy dog eyes look with a pout leaving him to give in very easily without even trying.

Tai sighed and said" If I said no would it stopped you anyway? Because I know you Meems."

"No…not really but… having you say yes makes me feel less guilty and you hardly know me." Mimi stated.

"Fine… we'll do it.. but only because Devimon and Mytoismon can't find us here especailly with you.. considering you and Palmon were the ones that destroyed him … and you're safe here so…" Tai said giving in.

"YAY! Thank you Tachi!" Mimi said happily bounching up and down before enveloping Tai a huge hug and then quickly letting go, her cheeks beat red when she realized what she just did. Trying to hide her blush she muttered "If only the other we're here to see us performing…"

"By others you mean Matt, Sora, Izzy, Joe, TK and Kari along with their digmon right?" Tiger Lily questioned since she couldn't help but overhear.

"Well yes but also… Mic…" She wasn't able to finish saying what she was going to say since Tiger Lily put a large raspberry white chocolate cookie she got out of nowhere into her mouth stopping her from saying that dreaded word…name… whatever you consider it to be.

"I think I can arrange something…" Tiger Lily stated turning her back on Mimi and Tai (who Tiger Lily couldn't help but noticed had gotten tensed when Mimi had started to say that dreaded name and had visibly brighten when the word was not finished) as she faced the crowd.

"Alright! There you have it folks! Mimi and Tai have agreed to do the Classic Disney movie scenes!" Tiger Lily yelled through her headpiece raising her hand up in a victory pose as the crowd went wild yelling and cheering.

With a faint dust of a blush still on Alek's cheeks he said trying to get rid of the blush by going for the cool nonchalant I could care less that Mimi hugged me approach (which came a bit late in my opinion at least) "Besides since Tiger Lily is involve… and she's a maniac when it comes to well… doing what she does to Devimon and Mytoismon; so I guess we'll be fine."

The camera zoomed into Tiger Lily's face as she giggled and said "It's true… I am a maniac…" She winked before the screen went black.

****end of Chapter 2? So what do you think of this chapter? I know I haven't updated in a long while but, I thought I start now before I forget. I have a few more chapters to go but, hopefully it would be good ^_^ don't forget to read and review****


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**Recap: ****The camera zoomed into Tiger Lily's face as she giggled and said "It's true… I am a maniac…"** She winked before the screen went black.

The crowd soon started to file out the large building a couple of seconds later. A minute later no one was left except Tiger Lily, Mimi, Tai, Palmon and Agumon, along with the workers. Tiger Lily turned to face Mimi and Tai who were still sitting on the couch, comfortably I might add and said "Ya know you guys can get up now unless of course you rather stay that way."

Mimi immeditaly shot up like a bullet causing Tai to stumble a bit as he got up from the couch leaving Palmon and Agumon to snicker to themselves. A rather large blush was apparent on her face while Tai just had that damn confident smirk he always has on his lips. "Alright so let me fill you in on the other deets that aren't nearly as important but at the same time are so so important." Tiger Lily said rambling.

Mimi, Tai, Palmon and Agumon had a "huh?" look on their faces as Tiger Lily started rambling about who knows what. There was some particular things that caught their attention; Like:

"Now normally the guest stars usually stay in another hotel but you two are going to be staying here in this very building. You see it's so big cause it has every kind of facility you can imagine. Hotel, Restaurant, Gym, Spa, game room, training grounds, and so much more." Tiger Lily said as she signaled for them to follow her as she started walking. She was moving her arms around excitedly as she used her hands to express herself. Mimi, Tai, Palmon and Agumon walked a couple steps behind her only paying attention every once in awhile.

"You see…" Blue said as they started walking up the steps. "Normally the guest stars don't usually stay here but since you have to deal with the Order and all I figured its best that you stay here, where you have almost everything you can imagine you'll need. I mean if you want you can still leave and go to places but of course with extra protection since you don't know your surroundings."

These stairs are never ending Chloe thought as she started to slow down and lag behind Blue and Tai with Agumon next to him ( which she hated to do since he'll probably taunt her about how she needs more training if climbing stairs is too tiring for her) Mimi didn't expect what Tai's reaction was though. He slowed down as well till he was next to Mimi, leaving Palmon and Agumon 2 steps ahead of them while Tiger Lily like 10 steps ahead of them, babbling about who knows what to the air until they reached to the first spot which they saw a motorcycle or a car (a/n: in case you haven't noticed; they aren't going to be walking all the way up; I thought they deserve to ride the magic carpet ride)

"Tired Meems?" Tai asked smugly as he gave Mimi his famous smirks which she found oh so cute …. WAIT A MINUTE! CUTE! I don't find his smirk cute. It's Taichi for goodness sake! Besides Sora… has deebs on him and Yamato for who knows how long… it's not fair…Mimi thought to herself. I meant to say that I find his smirk very annoying yeah that's it… and I can never do that to Sora… bad Mimi. Bad Mimi.

Mimi was brought out of her thoughts by Tai's voice "Meems, did you even hear a single thing I just said?" Tai asked looking a bit amusly until they reached the end of the first couple of steps upstairs as he looked at Mimi's face where she hid herself under her pink hat. "She looks adorable when she's embarrassed." Tai thought hto himself as a smile tugging on the corner of his lips. "Wait a minute! Mimi adorable? That's nonsense I like Sora.. sure she's cute .. I mean I can't … GAHHH what's happening to me." Tai thought to himself.

"Of course I heard you Tachi!" Mimi yelled out indignatly glaring at Tai leaivng him to cridge on his full name "Unlike you, I actually listen to what people have to say …"

Before Tai could say something Tiger Lily poped out of nowhere "Meems … did you say something?" Tiger Lily who was getting closer to the never ending stairs exit while Tai and Mimi were still near the beginning but yet still haven't noticed that they weren't far behind to their ride behind her asked.

"Um… no… I didn't." Mimi replied lying. "I can't believe how easy lying has gotten for me these days." Mimi thought to herself stated and continued "I have got to stop this. I have to make an effort to stop lying to myself."

"So Meems…. What's your answer?" Tai asked breaking Mimi away from her thoughts once again.

"Huh… what?" Mimi responded confused as ever as she turned her head to look at Tai.

"I'm not going to ask or repeat myself. Just answer yes or no?" Tai asked as his forehead scrunching up a bit as his eyes narrowed slightly as he looked at Mimi.

"Oh… um… ya.. sure.. I guess…" Mimi answered totally confused as she was trying ransacked her brain trying with all her might with her very being to somehow rememebr what Tai just asked her which she can't seem to think remember what he said to begin with.

"Really? Are you sure?" Tai asked who looked surprised showing on his face as he stared at her dumbfounded to begin with.

"Sure… why not…" Mimi answered as she bit her bottom lip getting more worried by the second thanks to his response wondering what in the world that she just agreed too. She didn't have to wait very long to find out though. Tai stopped causing her to stop as she bumped into her back lightly.

"Tai… Tachi! What are you doing! Why did you stop!" Mimi asked.

Tai never responded since he carried Mimi in bride style where they both walked to the motorcyle, where Tai went first leaving Mimi to follow as her eyebrows furrowed in confuse where he grabbed both her arms around his waist.

"Tai! What are we doing in this motorcycle… wait a minute since when is there a motorcycle here to begin with." Mimi shrieked out, instinctively wrapping her arms tightly around his waisy area leaving him to answer "Hey Meems can't breath here, you think you can let loose your arms a bit; oh and hold on tight Meems because this is going to be a really really bumpy ride."

"We're riding on this motorcycle, because I asked if you wanted a ride and you said yes; and this motorcycle is part of the magic ride that Tiger Lily was mentioning about." Tai answered where Palmon and Agumon in the side car next to them; where Tai was reviving the handle where you can hear the "Vroom Vroom" sound from the motorcycle.

"WHAT! WHY! Stop this Motorcycle NOW!" Mimi hissed out, her lips almost touching his eyes leaving him to to tense a bit, feeling her hands on his legs on the front which he had to ignore that feeling at the moment.

Tai smirked and said"No, I asked you if you wanted to ride on this motorcycle and since I decided to be the gentleman about it and let us ride here, so you won't be tired and you agreed."

Mimi felt a blush rise on her face. "Oh man… " she thought to herself before burying her head on his back leaving her to give her pink hat to Palmon since she looked very tired while she was hiding her embarrassment face. "Wait a minute…since when does Tai care if I'm tired or not; he would always made sure Sora was okay but never with me since neither he or Yamato never paid attention to me… to begin with … so why would he care all of a sudden"

"What am I doing? Since when do I care if Mimi a motorcycle ride and when do I care if she's tired or not. I always asked Sora with this kind of thing… why did I even offered to give her a ride to begin with… " Tai yelled at himself in his mind

"If you want, I'll even let you hold on to me and make sure you won't fall." Tai offered to Mimi

He heard a muffled eep and a stiff muffled but slouly louder no come from Mimi. It then just dawned to him what he just asked. Did I just ask Mimi to hold on to me so she shouldn't fall? What the hell is wrong with me." Tai thought to myself as he felt a blush start creeping into his face as he road along Mimi with Palmon and Agumon in the side car as they were coming closer behind Tiger Lily who was about 5 steps away from the exit where they were still half way there. So he speed up a bit the motorcycle with Mimi holding onto him by the wasit and Palmon and Agumon in the side car till they were right behind Tiger Lily.

"Oh and just a heads up the "hotel" you're staring at isn't really a "hotel" it's just a private floor so you two along with your digimon will be the only ones on this floor." Tiger Lily rambled never noticing they haven't been with her (at least that's what they thought) she turned around and got the shock of a lifetime. Tai with Mimi holding to Tai to dear life with Palmon and Agumon sitting in the side car riding on a motorcycle _(a/n: which just happens to be a magic carpet ride)_

Tiger Lily was not at all surprised by this or at least that's what she pretended since no expression of shock crossed her face when her eyes settled on them. In fact no form of reaction was apparent on her face. Her face was neutral and bored looking as she took on the sight. "Should I even bother asking..." Tiger Lily said in a monotone voice as she looked at Mimi and Tai, her arms crossed over her chest as she put most of her weight on her left leg as she raised an eyebrow at them.

The couple (or at least that's what she liked to call them) nodded their heads no. "I don't even wanna know…" Tiger Lily said letting a sigh escape her lips as she uncrossed her arms and turned around to open the door. She had to fight the smile that was trying to break across her lips. "It looks like the Disney Magic is already working." Tiger Lily thought as she finally let a small smile grace her lips.

Meanwhile, behind her, Mimi, Tai along with Palmon and Agumon had both simultaneously let out a breath they hadn't even known they we're holding. Good. It looks like she doesn't know that we weren't behind her They thought simultaneously.

But you see Tiger Lily had known that they weren't behind her she just kept up her act since it was part of the show. This stairway was filled with the TV show's recording camera's. The whole audience would see the film later tonight. So whatever Tai and Mimi we're doing or we're talking during this long flight of stairs everyone would know. Blue herself would see it later tonight as well, though she had a feeling she knew what had happened.

Once Tiger Lily opened the door, she allowed Tai (with Mimi still on him after the terrifying ride experience in the motorcycle she seemed she couldn't let go of Tai which he happily obledged without her knowledge) to park their motorcycle since it would be a bit rude leaving Motorcycle tracks on the floor; as they walk through first into the blinding light and she soon followed closing the door behind her. The three musketeers (Blue, Mimi and Tai) were standing in a rather large, spacious, and very long hallway.

Portraits of Classic Disney movies filled the hall's walls going from a movie cover to portraits from the characters of the movies(Ex: Peter Pan movie cover, portrait of Peter Pan, Tinkerbell, Wendy, Captain Hook, Mr. Smee, the Crocodile and so on) To photos of people… well couples to be exact.

As they started walking through the long hallway Alek, but especially Chloe looking at the photos wide eyed in amazement and joy.

"All the photos are the other guest stars we've had here, and there right next to the area of the last movie they did a scene of before they left. Notice that each movie has an area like you'll see the Cinderella movie poster, portraits of the characters, and then pictures of the guest stars." Tiger Lily said as they walked through the hallway, the only noise besides their breathings and the occasional "Look Tai," "Wow Agumon it's beyond amazing." from Mimi and Palmon could hear was the clack clack clack of Tiger Lily's high heels.

Finally after several minutes of walking in the never ending(if you ask Mimi) hallway they came upon a door, which Tiger Lily opened and once again allowed Tai(and Mimi who was still on his back looking more relaxed after he saw how tired she was) to go first, soon following after them, closing the magnificent door of Disney behind her.

They entered a rather large, spacious hallway. The flickering, blinking luminescent lighbulbs from light grey almost hardly colored ceiling hanging lamps illuminated the hall only enough to see the first step in front of you and that's it. Tai and Mimi along with Palmon and Agumon could see perfectly fine in the hardly there light(how Tiger Lily could see they'll never know but once again it is Tiger Lily there talking about so of course she could see. I mean its Blue)

The tiles on the floor we're a navy stripes and the walls we're a pastel off-white almost crème but some of the paint was chipping off due to old age. There were at least 10 wooden doors, 5 on each wall. A bit creepy as in I can just see someone getting killed or eaten here in a horror movie Mimi and Tai both thought, not knowing that the other person was thinking the same thing.

Tiger Lily started to make her way towards a specific door, one in the middle to be exact, digging through her jeans pocket(no doubt searching for the key) as she said "Ya know Tai, you might want to let Mimi off now. I'm sure she's good from a long rest."

She turned her head slightly to look back and couldn't help but smile lightly as she saw a slightly blushing Tai letting a majorly blushing Mimi off of his back. And Tiger Lily could have sworn that she heard Tai mutter sadly something along the lines oh right before letting Mimi down.

She turned around to face the door as she took out a rather large set of keys from her pocket and started filing through them looking for the correct key as Chloe and Alek slowly made their way towards her. "Please excuse how run-down this place looks it's just that it's been awhile since our guests have stayed here" Tiger Lily said, her tone of voice apologetically. This of course was a lie since they make all their guest stars stay here. The whole horror movie getting killed or eaten vibe from the hallway for some reason always made the guests stick together more (which usually resulted in helping the whole matchmaking set them together thing)

Once she found the set of keys, 3 identical keys, she unhooked them from the rather large gold keychain, before putting it away once again into her pocket. She kept 2 keys in her left hand while her right hand held the 3rd key which she was using to open the dark wood door that's wood was chipping slightly too. You could see that this wood was well-worn out yet it made it look a bit comfy in some weird-way.

As she opened the door Tiger Lily said "Oh by the way, you two are staying in the same room."

"WHAT!" Tai and Mimi along with Palmon and Agumon (who was not expecting this at all but wasn't really complaining) yelled.

"Oh don't worry it's a deluxe suite so it's really nice and comfortable" Tiger Lily said as she opened the door, signaling for Tai and Mimi to enter. Tai had to softly push Mimi into the room since she had apparently frozen on the spot. Once they we're inside Mimi snapped out of it and looked around the room widely.

"It's true. This is a deluxe suite almost bigger than my room" Mimi thought to herself. Even though the outside hall gave you a bit of a bad impression the room itself was absolutely glorious. To their left was a dark purple marble counter that showed a bit of the crème and wooden kitchen that looked absolutely cozy even though it was very spacious. The walls we're a nice soft light dusty brown chocolate color and had a small simple design of a cross made out of small crème colored dots in the middle of each wall.

To their right was a blue wine sofa that looked quite comfy, with a matching love seat, a nice brown rug that looks straight out of Aladdin( the magic carpet except in light dusty brown) with a large plasma TV on a glass TV set with a Blue-ray DVD player and surround sound system.

Further ahead was the dining room with a dark brown dinner table and on the ceiling was a rather large, beautiful gold and crystal chandelier. Behind all that she could see 3 different new polished wooden doors and if she strained her eyes she could see further down that there seemed to be two crème pink color French doors that, if she wasn't mistaken, led to a balcony.

"This could be a beautiful apartment. It kind of reminds me of Tai's… I mean Taichi's house". Chloe thought as she stared wordlessly with her mouth a bit open at the suite. She could feel that Tai was really close to her for she could feel his body feet and their shoulder's we're brushing. She took a peek at his face and saw that he too was amazed by the sight of the suite.

"I knew you would like it" Tiger Lily stated in a I knew it voice from behind them. They turned around almost as in sync to see her standing at the door her left hand on her hip as she leaned her weight on her right foot, as she stood there smiling lightly. "You're on the highest floor."

We'll have fun" Tiger Lily stated as she threw the two keys she was now holding in her right hand towards the marble counter where they fell with a little ting perfectly before she turned around and left the room, closing the door behind her leaving Mimi and Tai… alone…with their digimon Palmon and Agumon dumbfounded.

****End of Chapter Three? so what do you think of the last two chapters so far? i'm sorry i haven't updated in a long while but, I need to finished the other stories i had came up with ... so hopefully i have some more reviews and readers out there ! don't forget to read and review :D**


End file.
